


Sharing

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: “I’m not the jealous type." River tells Yaz with a shrug. "In fact,” She says, moving closer to her, in a way that makes Yaz's breath catch in her throat and back press against the cool of the Tardis walls. “Quite the opposite; I’m very much for sharing…”





	Sharing

Yaz doesn’t know how this had happened.

She swears, she had been doing so well keeping her massive crush on the Doctor under control and hidden from everyone else (including the Doctor herself -  _ especially _ the Doctor herself) everyone that was, she supposes, until River Song had shown up.

The chaotic adventure that had followed had gone by so fast that Yaz had barely time to ponder the newly discovered fact that the Doctor was  _ married _ (to quite possibly one of the most enrapturing people Yaz had ever met) the adrenaline pumping through her veins as they ran from the alien of the day largely masking the fact that her heart was shattering into a million pieces of disappointment. That was, until after they’d all stumbled back into the Tardis, witnessed River grabbing the Doctor by her braces and hauling her into a very enthusiastic snog against the console before releasing her abruptly to let her fire the ship to life (noticeably red-faced), and River had sidled up to Yaz.

“Yaz wasn’t it?” She asks as Graham mutters something about being famished and heads for the kitchen, Ryan in tow.

“Yasmin,” Yaz finds herself snapping shortly. She has no right to be resentful towards River, she knows that, but she can’t help hating her just a little. She’d probably hate her more if she couldn’t absolutely understand what the Doctor saw in her, and it would take a blind man not to see how perfectly matched they were. River’s brain seemed to work as quick as the Doctor’s, they were always in synch with the others thought processes, even if they did bicker like an old married couple. Which Yaz supposes, they  _ were _ . 

“Yasmin,” River draws out pointedly. “Have you told her how you feel?”

“Wha - what!?  _ What _ \- I don’t know - I’m not - wh - I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about!” She finally manages to squeak out. River merely raises an eyebrow and Yaz knows it’s clear she won’t be fooled. 

“You’ve got it wrong,” she tells her quickly. “We’re friends, I love her - as a friend. You’ve got nothing to worry about, I promise,” she mutters, perhaps a little bitterly. 

“Oh Yaz,” River chuckles, “ _ You’ve _ got it all wrong.”

“Yasmin,” she mutters.

“I don’t mind. That’s not why I came to talk to you. The Doctor and I have never been monogamous. When you’re both time travellers who never meet in the same order there’s just no way that could work. And it wouldn’t be fair for either of us to expect that of the other.”

Yaz looks at her with a frown, a little spark of hope relighting itself inside her. “You’re…”

She shrugs. “I’m not the jealous type.  _ In fact _ ,” She says, moving closer to Yaz, in a way that makes her breath catch in her throat and back press against the cool of the Tardis walls. “Quite the opposite; I’m very much for sharing…”

\--

And cut to twenty minutes later which finds Yaz sprawled on her back on a gigantic double bed sans shirt and jeans, leaning up on her elbows and watching as River kisses her way down the Doctors body, laid out next to her.

She’s still not certain how this had happened - it had all been a bit of a blur after River had kissed her. Then… then the Doctor had been there, and she’d kissed her too (well actually Yaz had kissed  _ her _ , under River’s encouragement, and the Doctor certainly hadn’t been opposed and Yaz’s heart is still doing backflips at that discovery) and now… here she was. Here they were.

Reaching the Doctor’s trousers, River kneels up to hastily unbutton them, glancing over and grabbing Yaz’s hand before pulling it to the other woman, planting it firmly on the Doctor’s bare chest.

The Doctor’s eyes are dark when Yaz flicks her own up to them nervously, and the look in them spurs her on to gently squeeze her hand, letting her fingers trail over her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple. The Doctor sighs, arching her back and wriggling on the bed and then she reaches out, hand gripping the back of Yazs neck and gently pulls her down to her. Yaz closes her eyes as she kisses the Doctor  _ (kisses the Doctor! Again!)  _ revelling in the feel of her tongue stroking softly against her own, in the delicious sensation of her lips moving over Yaz’s and her body brushing against the Doctor’s half bare form. The timelord lets out a deep moan into the kiss, the sound filled with pleasure and Yaz starts to wonder if she’s that good before the Doctor breaks from her lips to gasp and give a loud “Oh!” And when she glances down she finds out that River has removed her trousers and underwear and buried her face between the Doctor’s thighs.

Wow. Okay. So the Doctor is pinned under Yaz naked while her wife gives her oral sex. Yaz was totally fine with this. Well, she was so aroused she felt like she might combust but other than that…  _ play it cool, Yasmin, _ she tells herself. 

“You two done this before then?”

_ That was not cool. The opposite to cool in fact.  _

Yaz’s face flushes. 

The Doctor tilts her head. “Sex?”

“Um - no, I meant,” she gestures between the three of them. 

“She means a threesome,” River says, lifting her head before dragging her teeth over the Doctor’s inner thigh, nipping enough to make her hiss as her hips jump. 

“ _ Oh _ , well let’s see there was -  _ River - ow!” _ She yelps as River bites her again. “Less teeth more - tongue, please.”

River obliges, dipping her head back between her legs and the Doctor’s eyelids flutter as she lets out a groan. 

“Errrm… what was I saying?”

“There was…?” Yaz prompts. 

“Oh yeah! Well there was Cleopatra… Liz Ten, she was a riot wasn’t she dear?”

River hums something that sounds like agreement against her. 

“And Jack… that was an experience. And, and... _ oh _ , that’s good,” she sighs, her face filling with pleasure, mouth open as her eyes slide shut, clearly giving up on that train of thought.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yaz breathes before she can help herself. The Doctor’s eyes snap open and catch hers. She tilts her head at Yaz. “Do you want me?”

Yaz had never ever expected to hear words like that leave the Doctors lips, especially not in that tone, heated, full of lust and promise, and feels her entire body flood with heat. She hurriedly nods her head, mouth too dry to speak. The Doctor smiles, and reaches out to trail a hand down Yasmin’s body, fingers dipping into her knickers. 

Yaz barely suppresses the cry of relief that threatens to leave her lips at finally getting her touch where her body was aching so badly for it. The Doctor presses the pad of her middle finger to her clit, circling it and flicking over in just the perfect way to make heat build rapidly between her legs. 

The relief, however, is short lived, when the Doctor’s fingers still before she abruptly removes them from Yaz’s underwear and Yaz blinks, opening her mouth to protest when she finds the Doctor clambering over her, the length of her naked body pressing against Yasmin’s and words fail her. She realises River has sat up and is maneuvering her about, settling her on top of Yaz and pulling Yaz’s hands to her waist. Yaz is still too baffled that this is actually happening to do anything but what she’s directed to, and the Doctor seems more than content to let her wife run the show.

“Take the rest of her clothes off,” River tells the Doctor, all business as she climbs off the bed. “I think this would be more fun if we were all naked don’t you?” She disappears across the room and the Doctor looks down at Yaz, who swallows. 

“You alright with this?” She asks Yaz softly. “Because we don’t have to if you’re not.”

Yaz glances down, at the length of the Doctor’s naked body pressed against her own. “Um...”

“I know, I know, bit too late now, should have checked earlier sorry but it was all a bit distracting kind of caught up in the moment - River tends to have that effect on me - and I know this is a lot, and River can be a lot, like _ a lot _ \- but I promise she wants you to enjoy this too and if you want to stop, or, or slow down or anything then we -“

“Doctor,” she laughs, placing her hands on her face. “I’m fine. This is amazing.”

The Doctors face lights up into a beautiful smile. “Amazing,” She repeats.

“Stop fussing,” comes River’s voice from behind them as the bed moves with her weight climbing back on it. “I’m pretty sure this is every one of Yaz’s fantasies over the last few months coming true.”

Yaz flushes but decides to go with it rather than try and deny it. She looks round the Doctor at River. “Well, you were never there to be fair.”

“Only because you hadn’t met me yet,” River smirks confidently.

Yeah, she couldn’t really try and deny that either.

She feels the Doctor’s hands slipping round behind her and arches her back to let her unclip her bra and tug it off, and then it’s River’s hands wriggling between them to drag her underwear down her legs and she knows for certain that  _ had _ she met River before… this scenario possibly maybe would have featured once or twice in her late night fantasies. Or maybe in all of them. 

River kneels behind the Doctor, and leans over her to take her hand in her own, guiding it first to Yasmin’s chest where she eagerly squeezes and pinches a nipple between her fingers, making her gasp, and then down her body, over her side and hip, and round between her legs again. Yaz sucks in a sharp breath, shifting beneath the Doctor as the other woman presses a leg between hers and her fingers quickly find a rhythm that has Yaz rocking her hips, nails digging tightly into the Doctor’s skin. 

“Up on your knees sweetie,” she hears River murmur and feels the Doctor shift on top of her to straddle her hips, and shuffle down a bit so her fingers can still move freely between Yaz’s legs. 

“That’s it,” River says and moves in behind the Doctor, legs tangling with Yaz’s as she kneels up, hands gripping the Doctor’s hips and - 

Well, Yaz can’t actually see from her current position, but she’s pretty sure River must have just entered the Doctor and she’s fairly certain it’s not with her fingers, given the fact that all of them are currently gripping her hips. 

“Oh wow,” the Doctor says, fingers losing rhythm them going still. “That is... - _ oh _ . Is that new?”

“Mhmm,” purrs River. “Like it?”

“Oh - love it! Brilliant. Amazing.” She pauses, wriggles a bit. “Bit bigger than last time is it?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.”

“Alright?”

“Mmm,” The Doctor appears to think for a moment, shifting over Yaz slightly as River holds still, her breath coming out in short pants. Yaz reaches up a hand to brush through her hair, tucking it behind her ear before trailing her palm softly down over the Doctor’s back as she lays against her trembling a little. “Yes,” she finally decides, relaxing against Yaz. “I’m good. Yaz has got me. Haven’t you Yaz? I can always rely on Yaz you know,” she tells River and Yaz feels a surge of joy at the compliment. 

River chuckles, sliding a hand round the Doctor’s hip and down between her legs, fingers presumably pressing against her clit, with the way the Doctor gasps and gives a jolt on top of her. 

Then the Doctor’s fingers resume their movements, pushing rhythmically against Yaz’s clit before sliding down and two pressing inside her, as behind the Doctor, River begins to move. 

“This reminds me of that time of Klaxon Five, except it was the other way round, do you remember?” The Doctor says, thumb finding Yaz’s clit now as her fingers stroke her inside, curling round towards her, massaging her inner walls in a way that makes her gasp, free hand shooting out to grip the bed sheets. 

“What?” She just manages to mumble. 

“No, you were on the bottom - I was in the middle,” River replies. 

“I was not! I distinctly remember - whatshisface was under here - that general of the Hakamo tribe, what was his name?” She doesn’t give River a chance to reply, glancing down at Yaz. “It’s mad, only living species on the planet, it’s pretty much uninhabitable to every other life form since it drops to minus eighty every night.”

Yaz isn’t sure if she’s supposed to respond. She isn’t even sure what she’s  _ saying _ . “Uhh..”

“Kamko.” River says. 

“Kamko! That was it - oh that’s good - there,  _ harder _ …”

“Patience sweetie,” River purrs. “All in good time.”

“I liked Kamko,” She continues. “He had  _ huge _ …” the Doctor gasps, jumping a bit, fingers briefly losing their rhythm - “Igloo.”

“Until you melted it down.”

“It was an accident! And it was largely -” another gasp - “your fault.”

“My fault!? You were the one who can’t focus on more that one thing at a time to such a degree that you  _ forgot _ you had a torch in your hand!”

“Which was your fault!”

Yaz has no idea how they can carry on such a coherent conversation while doing this but she supposes they must have had more practice than her. Yaz herself can currently barely remember how to breathe, with the Doctor on top of her like this, moving against her, her fingers deep inside Yaz as she moans and moans while River thrusts into her from behind. It’s probably the hottest thing she’s ever experienced in her life. 

“That’s good, I like that - not that…  _ that, oh _ , yep.” The Doctor is rambling now, her body beginning to shudder on top of Yaz’s as River thrusts harder, pushing her against her over and over and setting Yasmin’s body alight with desire. “Harder,  _ please _ River,” She begs, and Yaz feels herself clench around the Doctor’s fingers, a gasp escaping her own lips. 

“How you doing down there Yaz?” The Doctor asks. “Because I think I’m close…  _ oh _ … yep, definitely… close… don’t stop, don’t stop! Feels so good…” she rambles as her fingers pump harder into Yaz, determined and pushing just right against that spot inside her that makes stars start to swim behind her vision as the Doctor’s chest brushes against her own, sweat making their bodies slide together. 

Who is she kidding; of course it’s the hottest thing she’s ever experienced - nothing else has even come  _ close _ . 

When the Doctor comes she is  _ loud _ , and Yaz briefly panics about whereabouts on the ship the boys currently are because she’s certain everyone in the  _ galaxy _ would have heard that, but in the next moment she couldn’t care less about anything as River’s fingers join the Doctor’s. They push inside her, filling her so deliciously, stretching her just enough to make her eyes water as her whole body tightens and centers on the feeling between her legs, and then she is coming hard, body shuddering, hips twisting and back arching as a rush of wetness coats their hands and Yaz is fairly certain she blacks out for a split second. 

She lays on her back gasping for air, vaguely registering River fiddling and tossing something aside before she flops down next to Yaz, smirking at the two of them and looking immensely pleased with herself as she reaches out a hand to tuck the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. 

“Oh,” the Doctor sighs, stretching out on top of Yaz. “I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.”

“Good,” smirks River. “You can think of me every time you do.”

“Oh I will,” she grins back, then looks down at Yaz. “Alright Yaz?”

Yaz tries to reply, but her body’s still shuddering with little aftershocks of pleasure, and she can only gasp in short puffs of air, trying to calm her racing heart. 

“Yaz?”

“She’s fine,” River says, grabbing the Doctor’s arm and tugging at her. “Let her breathe sweetie.” She pulls her off of Yaz who gasps in a few deep breaths. 

“I’m fine,” she finally manages, repeating River’s words. “That was… wow.”

River gives a low laugh and the Doctor props her chin on her arms, resting on River’s chest. 

“Did you hear that dear? I’m ‘wow’,” she tells River smugly, who rolls her eyes as Yaz flushes. 

“Pretty sure I was included in that statement sweetie.”

“Fine, fine,” she sighs dramatically before her eyes light up and she grins, sitting up. “Your turn!” She makes to scramble down the bed between her wife’s legs, but Yaz, finally finding her voice and her senses again, thinks she’s been passive through enough of this already, and stops the Doctor with a hand on her arm. She sits up, leaning up over River on her hands and knees to smile down at her. 

“Let me,” she says, dropping a kiss to her chest before continuing them down over her torso as she shuffles down her body. 

“Oh,” River says, full of delight to the Doctor, “I like her.”

“Me too,” the Doctor replies, and Yaz is still grinning when she ducks her head between River’s legs. 

It doesn’t take much to make the curly haired woman reach her climax; clearly the prelude had been more than enough to get her worked up more than her calm in-control demeanor would have them believe. Yasmin feels her sex begin to twitch against her mouth, her inner walls clenching as she laps at her entrance, nose nudging against her clit, and quickly moves up to take her clit between her lips, sucking hard as she presses her tongue rhythmically against the swollen nub as River cries out in pleasure (she quickly finds out she's almost as loud as the Doctor) her hand clenched tight in Yaz’s hair, keeping her mouth pulled to her as she reaches her orgasm. And when she looks up the Doctor is on her side kissing her, River’s face cradled in her hands, kissing her with so much love it makes Yaz’s heart ache in a way she isn’t sure how to decipher. 

When River slumps back against the covers, spent, Yaz sits up on her heels wiping at her mouth and watching as they break the kiss to smile at each other. 

“Good?” The Doctor murmurs.    
“Amazing,” River smiles, eyes on the Doctor’s.

“Hey,” says Yaz, feeling a bit put out as she crawls up to collapse down next to them. “I did all the work there.”

“Yes you did,” River chuckles, leaning up over the Doctor to pull Yaz into a quick, deep kiss. “Thanks honey. I think we should keep this one,” She says to the Doctor when they part, and the Doctor looks up at Yaz with a smile. 

“I intend to.”

“And she blushes so prettily too,” River purrs. 

“Shut up!” Yaz complains, face flushing even more. “I’m not usually like this,” she mumbles. 

“Ah don’t worry,” says River with a smirk, sitting up and stretching. “I have that effect on people. I’m gonna go for a swim. Wanna join?”

“Yes!” The Doctor says, leaping out of bed as Yaz blinks at them. “Definitely!”

“Wha - how can you two not be tired!? Even with the -” she fumbles, skipping over the word ‘threesome’, “We literally spent half the day running, and those hills on that planet were no joke!”

“I’m not human,” the Doctor reminds her as she tugs on her trousers, foregoing underwear in favour of dressing quickly. “I don’t need to sleep to recharge like you do. I’m more sort of… charge on the go. Actually the more adrenalin that goes through me the more long lasting energy it gives me. Sort of like running a car to charge its battery.”

Yaz blinks. “Okay…

The Doctor smiles at her as she shrugs on her coat. “Stay. Get some rest. River -  _ River!” _ She exclaims, looking round to see her wife flinging open the door, still completely nude. 

“Coming sweetie?”

“Aren’t you going to get dressed!? We’ve got to walk across the Tardis and I’ve got two more people on board somewhere!”

“Then let’s hope we bump into them. I’m sure it would make their day.”

“No,” she says sternly, pointing a finger at her. “You are not going out there naked.”

“You don’t tell me what to do,” River replies, smirk on her lips as she backs out through the door and into the hallway. 

“It’s my Tardis!” She says, advancing on her. 

“It’s my body,” she snipes back.

“They’re my friends!”

“Still my body.”

“And my ship!”

“You’ve used that one already.”

“And I make the rules and I say no being naked in the hallways!”

“Literally,  _ fifteen _ occasions when you’ve been naked in the hallways have sprung immediately to mind.”

“Name one!”

" _Well…”_

Yaz flops down on her back, giggling as she listens to them bicker their way down the hallway and out of earshot. 

She sits up abruptly again ten seconds later at the sound of a yell of surprise and then a voice that was distinctly Graham’s exclaim  _ “oh my god!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was going to do it eventually and let's be real that someone was always going to be me


End file.
